


And So It Begins

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Superhero Dean, Witch Dean, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Dean Winchester is a witch working with the superhero team The Hunters. After past experiences, he tries to stay away from his own kind. That is, until he stumbles head-first into a new adventure with the mysterious Vixen.





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jalu2.livejournal.com/profile)[jalu2](http://jalu2.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/profile)[spnspringfling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/) exchange and combining the prompts "witches" and "noir superheroes".

Dean opened up a portal and jumped into the building, looking for the intruder. The rest of his crew, The Hunters, would follow as soon as he gave them the all-clear. Reconnaissance was an important part of his role in the team. He preferred actual combat and kicking some ass, hut he knew he’d be fastest in and out and most able to defend himself even on his own. And it beat his team getting ambushed.

He was the Black Wizard, the only person in the country allowed to perform magic. Perks of him being part of The Hunters. They couldn’t touch him as Black Wizard. Dean Winchester, on the other hand, would get his ass thrown into the dungeons if he got caught. Wizardry was outlawed, because the destruction it had caused had been too great and people were quick to accuse all witches and not realize that there was good among the evil just the same. Dean tried his best to change people’s minds, but victims were still afraid of him, even if he rescued them from the real villains.

And in a way, he could understand them. Too many of his people had fallen prey to the dark side and after all he’d seen, all he’d fought, he preferred to stay alone and wary of his kind all the same.

He sighed and silently jumped off the platform he was perched on, making his way deeper into the factory. He spotted a faint blue glow and followed it to its origin. “Vixen,” he whispered in surprise, spotting the meta-human in question waving her hand around a locked cabinet and emanating the blue light he’d been tracking. “Stop!” he ordered audibly.

Vixen jumped and turned towards his voice. She didn’t stop performing her ritual though. “Squirrel?” she questioned and Dean narrowed his eyes at the nickname. “You don’t understand. It’s not what you think.”

“What is it, then?” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest. Vixen was a freelancer who’d helped them out a few times. It was why he gave her the benefit of the doubt instead of attacking straight away.

With a heavy sigh, Vixen turned back towards her task, whipping her blond curls around and obscuring her face even more than her mask already did. “No time to explain. Just get out of here.”

“I don’t think so,” Dean approached, hands ready to throw an attack spell. But before he could act, another portal opened up and all hell broke loose.

“Fuck!” Vixen yelled, but she had opened the cabinet and reached in, pulling out a staff. Dean did a double take. That wasn’t just any staff, that was the Staff of Amara. And Vixen whipped it around, using it as a protective shield to fence off the magic blasts now aimed at her.

“The fuck?” Dean quickly stood by her side, creating an additional shield to ward off the magic thrown at them by several witches who’d emerged from the portal.

“Vixen. Give me the staff,” a loud voice boomed and Dean shivered. He’d recognize that voice anywhere.

“Lucifer?” Dean glanced at Vixen, who, with a determined look on her face, ripped off an amulet from around her neck. As soon as it was gone, the staff magic doubled and Dean could hear her chanting a spell. “You’re a witch?”

In reply, she just grabbed his hand and in a quick flash, they were out of the factory and in a field a few yards away. “Tell your team to get the fuck out,” Vixen advised, before sending a blast his way. Dean fell backwards in surprise and just when he was ready to counter, Vixen jumped again.

Dean stayed on the ground, stunned, before a chatter of voices coming through his intercom made him snap out of it. He touched his ear, activating it quickly. “Don’t engage. Don’t engage. I’m fine, but I’m, uh…” he looked around. “Meet at the rendezvous. And I repeat. Do not engage.”

After he’d briefed his crew on what he knew, which was not much, Dean went back to his place to do some research. He’d heard of talismans hiding your powers, but he’d never seen one in action. He’d neglected to debrief the team on that little revelation. But before he knew more, he couldn’t throw Vixen under the bus. She’s saved him, after all.

Lucifer was back. For all Dean knew, Lucifer was locked away in a cage. Him and Sammy had helped, after all. He should call his brother, but they weren’t on speaking terms for a while now. Sam refused to stay in the shadows or at least get a covert ID like Dean had done and fight the bad guys this way. Sam wanted the ban lifted. He wanted witches to roam the earth freely once more. Train them, teach them to be good. But Dean had seen too much. Throwing them all in a dungeon was not the way, but to openly display ones powers and worse, train to be stronger, was not the way either. Too many bad eggs.

Even Sam himself had lost his way there for a while. Dean glanced at his brother’s name on the display of his phone, but then he shook his head, switched it off and went for another shot of whiskey instead.

**

Three days later it was the full moon and Dean was getting antsy. It was gonna be a blood moon which coincided with the annual Spring Awakening festival. A time to recharge, meet up and share the magic. Witch hunters would be on patrol tonight. But it wasn’t like Dean avoided danger any other time. Besides, Jodie had given him a ‘Get Out Of The Dungeon Free’ card as she called it, and which was actually her business card with her cell phone number scribbled on the back. His fellow Hunter was a detective in real life and had known about the festival and how much it meant to his kind.

He turned over his cup of coffee and threw in some crushed beetles before swirling it all up with his fingernail while performing the chant. It would give him an invitation to the local coven’s chosen place of worship.

As soon as he knew where they met, he grabbed his keys and was on his way. His velvet cloak was safely stashed away in a secret compartment of his closet. It was part of his Black Wizard costume. Where he was going, there would be no hiding. Witches only wore cloaks in old paintings anymore. It would be way too suspicious. And kinda dumb, in real life. Not to mention counterproductive to soaking up the moonlight.

Once he reached the cabin his spell had revealed, he knocked on the door. A scowling, older man opened the door part way. “Yeah?”

“I’m here for the festival,” Dean announced. “I’m Dean.”

“Dean?” The door closed on him a little further. “I don’t know any Dean. What line are you from?”

Dean sighed. “Dean Winchester, my mother was…”

“Your brother is the High Mage of Kansas,” came the reply.

Dean sighed. “Yep. That’s my family.”

“Then why are you not out there celebrating with them?” The man’s eyes narrowed and Dean was still not granted entry.

“Rufus, let him in,” came a female voice from inside the cabin. The door was opened fully and a gorgeous blonde was holding out her hand. “Please ignore him, Dean. All are welcome here.”

Dean looked her up and down before shaking her hand with a bright grin. From the looks of it, he’d chosen wisely. “Thanks...” he trailed off expectantly.

“Jess,” she introduced herself. “You came right on time.” Jess let him in and introduced him to the rest of her coven. Thankfully she only referred to him as Dean, omitting his last name. He didn’t need the attention I would bring.

There were a few more stragglers here. Mostly other witches without a coven, and soon enough, Dean felt himself relax. It was good to be among his own kind again, even if only for one night. He still hung back a little, not wanting to intrude on what seemed to be a close-knit coven.

“Oh come on, Dean,” Jess bumped his hip and handed him another beer. “Don’t be so squirrelly. We’ve worked on our wards for the past few days. No hunter is gonna find us.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “Well, no other hunter, now that you’re here.” She winked.

Dean froze, confused for a second if they assumed he was a witch hunter and he was in real danger or if she’d made his secret, which would be equally disastrous. But then something clicked in his mind and dammit. That’s what happened when he spent too much time on his own. His senses dulled and he couldn’t recognize his own kind by their auras anymore. “Vixen?”

“Not here.” Jess shook her head. “But we should talk. Come find me after the ceremony.” She left him to process and joined Rufus’ side to open the back door and lead them all out into the open fields and proceed with the festivities.

Hours later, Dean was lying in the field, eyes closed, enjoying the moonlight on his bare chest. He didn’t even know where he’d discarded his jacket and shirts, but at least he was still wearing his jeans. Even if his shoes seemed to be gone as well. His rational mind was slowly coming back to him, but with his toes buried in the damp earth, he still felt too connected to care.

There was a thud and then a warm body scooting close to him, reaching for his hand and interlacing their fingers. A nice tingle raced through his body and Dean let out a pleased hum.

“You don’t do this very often, do you?” A soft laugh came from his right.

“No,” Dean replied honestly.

“Mmm,” Jess hummed in consideration, then suddenly she was straddling him, hands caressing his chest before they buried themselves in his hair and she leaned down for a deep kiss.

Dean was helpless to resist. Not like he wanted to, to be honest. It all just felt too damn good. He grabbed a hold of her hips, noticing in disappointment that she was still wearing jeans and a tank top, but his aura was reaching out, mingling with hers and the connection was good, so good. He groaned, hips thrusting up and they moved in tandem, hands roaming, deepening the kiss and slowly merging into one entity.

Until Jess pulled away with another laugh. “Phew.” She sat up, hands on Dean’s chest and flicking his nipples sharply. The pain made him flinch and finally open his eyes. He stared into her green ones, panting and not ready to let go yet. “I know this used to be part of the festival, but public orgies are so 19th century, don’t you think?”

Dean grunted and grabbed a hold of her wrists, keeping her from playing with his nipples any further. “You’re not making a very compelling argument to stop here, babe.”

Jess snorted. “Don’t call me that, Squirrel.” She freed her hands and got off of him and up, holding out a hand for him to join her. “By denying yourself access to your own kind, you’ve grown weak. I could kick your ass into yesterday.”

Dean scowled. “That’s not true. You know who I am. You know our success rate.” Though a part of him had to admit that yes, a wizard without a coven could never be as strong. And as much as he fed off his team, they were no real substitute.

Jess just raised her eyebrow but didn’t comment. “Listen, Dean. You’re a Winchester. That’s one of the strongest magic lines out there. And I could really use your help in the upcoming fight, but you need to sharpen up. It’s a good thing you joined us tonight. A first step in the right direction.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Apparently it was time to shake up the lingering fog of the festival and get back to the real world. “Tell me more.” He wasn’t agreeing to anything yet, but willing to listen.

And then she started with the worst sentence imaginable.

“When’s the last time you’ve spoken to your brother?”

And just like that he was thrust back into a world he was trying his damnedest to avoid. But what could he do? He was a hero. Fighting evil was in his blood. And if he had to join Vixen in this fight and fully embrace his legacy, then so be it.


End file.
